Love Will Find A Way
by Mina Bass
Summary: (SM/GW) It's mainly a Heero/ Mina romance. two of the inners are Gundam Pilots and Dr. J Suspects them to be of the new organization called HELL
1.

Love Will Find A Way

Love Will Find A Way

By: Kadija Yuy and Nadia

Rating: G

~*~

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and I don't know who owns Gundam Wing. Jupiter and Venus are 21 and the Gundam Pilots are 21 *this is mainly a Heero/Mina romance. This story is dedicated to my cousin Lil Meow who wanted me to write a Heero/Mina since there weren't many on Fanfiction.net. The girls are the new gundam pilots along with Pluto as Dr. S.

~*~

Chapter 1: New pilots from HELL?!

~*~

"YOU BRAIDED BAKA!" Wufei's voice interrupted the peace and quiet of the abandoned colony 633.

"Chill out Wu-Man, it was just a joke!" Duo yelled. He had painted Wufei's precious katana hot pink with yellow bows all over it. In the corner Heero Yuy smirked.

"You're getting what you deserved Duo." He said in a monotone voice. Trowa and Quatre both raised a weary eyebrow at Wufei and Duo. Suddenly the phone rang. Heero being the closest to it picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered in that same monotone.

"Heero, We have suspicion that two new female gundam pilots are working for HELL (AN: Lil Meow: Heehee! I made that up! Not the real Hell. Just an organization called HELL. 2H4U: o.O;). Check them out and that new Dr. T person too. They're in your section of the colony." Dr. J spoke and hung up. At once the bickering stopped and two of the five-gundam pilots rushed out the door. 

"What do they look like?" Duo asked. Heero turned his laptop to face Duo. A picture of a beautiful ear-length haired blonde woman and a beautiful pony tailed haired brunette showed up on the screen.

"Oh."

~*~

Mina and Lita were exploring the new colony. As Gundam pilots, it was their duty to find Dr. J for their instructions on their next mission.

"Okay who're we looking for again?" Lita asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Dr. J and Trista!" Mina spoke. Lita pointed to Mina to look where she was going but it was too late. Mina had crashed into someone knocking their things and their laptop onto the ground.

"Sorry!" Mina spoke. She winced as the man pulled out a gun and pointed to her chest.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" He asked. Mina noticed that he had dark brown hair with wild bangs and Prussian blue eyes. The other guy with him rolled his eyes.

"Heero! Leave the poor girl alone!" he spoke. The first guy bent to help Mina up. He didn't say a word. The second man smiled at her though.

"I'm Duo Maxwell and that is Heero Yuy." Lita nodded.

"I'm Lita Kino and that is Mina Aino." Lita gestured to herself and Mina. Mina just death-glared at the one called Heero and vice versa. A beeping noise filled the air. Lita held up her mini computer with the Greek sign of Jupiter on it. She typed for a while before saying,

"We have to go now!" and grabbing Mina by the wrist. Mina gladly smiled and walked away. After they had walked about 11 feet away from them, Duo realized something.

"THOSE WERE THE NEW GUNDAM PILOTS!" He yelled. His voice echoing off the old buildings and reaching Lita and Mina's ears. 

"Oh shit!" Lita cursed she and Mina split up through the city with the two other Gundam pilots following them. Heero following Mina and Duo following Lita.

End- Who are they? New Pilots from HELL?!

Next- Oh My God! It's YOU! Heero and Mina know each other?!


	2. It's YOU! Heero and Mina know each other...

Love will find a way

Love will find a way

BY: Kadija Yuy and Nadia Barton (2Hott4U)

Rated: PG13

~*~

Disclaimer:

NB: If U want da disclaimer,

KY: go back to chapter 1.

Readers: Yeah right.

KY: Then you can't read the story without

NB: readin da disclaimer.

R: are you two sisters or something?

KY & NB: Ya we're twins, now GO BACK AND READ DA DISCLAIMER

R: Why don't you just say U don't own them?

KY: They're

NB: Right

KY: U know

NB: SO we'll say the stinking disclaimer,

KY: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR SELVES.

R: *smiles and continues reading story*

NB: WAIT!!! there's a poll going on... who should be with Lita?

R: Ok... *Continues reading story*

KY: *Interrupts again* WAIT!!!

R: Are you gonna let us read da story or what?

KY: one minor note: the poll closes on june 11th k.

R: Ok. *Glares at authors and reads story*

NB: WAIT!!!

R: *pulls out heero's gun* OMAE O KOROSU!

KY: IT'S IMPORTANT!!! THIS IS AN ALL MINA/HEERO CHAPTER!!!

R: *shoots authors but you know that cant happen cause we're the ones writing the story so we're temperarily dead now.*

~*~

Chapter 2: Oh my god! It's YOU! Heero and Mina know each other!

~*~

"Ugh... the tenth time being chased in one day, that's gotta be a record." Mina sighed as Heero Yuy chased her down an abandoned alley way. He was fast, but not fast enough for Mina Aino! She made a left turn into a dead end alley way and turned around to face Heero.

"FREEZE!" Heero yelled taking out his gun. He cornered her. Mina had just now gotten a good look at the pilot.

'_God, he's cute...reminds me of...Heero....Oh my god... it IS Heero!' Mina thought, "Heero Yuy. I should've known."_

"Same for you Mina Aino." Heero glared at her. His glare softened and he walked towards her, "What've you been up to all these years? The last time I saw you, you were being led into another dimension by Dr. Pluto when we were five."

"Oh, I've been up to alot of things. For instance, I've joined a Senshi team. I have so called magic Venusian powers... been killed at least 95 times... the list goes on and on..." Mina smiled at Heero.

"Hn... same old Mina."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mina playfully hit Heero on the arm. Heero smirked, ghallant laughter in his usually serious Prussian eyes. Mina hugged him and they began walking towards an ice cream place

"So what've you been up to Yuy-kun?" Mina looked over at the japanese man as they entered the place.

"After you left, I continued fighting for Dr. J and the other scientists... I met Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei... I learned to pilot a Gundam..." Heero began.

"What's a gundam?" Mina looked curiously at Heero.

"It's a mobile suit made of a strong but not invincible metal called Gundamanium Alloy. Now CONTINUING where I left off... I am still trying to ward off a Psycotic Stalker Bitch named Relena...and the list goes on..." Heero smiled at Mina(KY: Heero smiles?! NB: Ya we wrote it in... KY: oh... ^_^;;;) as he fixed himself a strawberry ice cream with caramel topping. Mina got her self a cookies n cream ice cream with caramel and cookie dough topping and sat opposite Heero.

"How do you keep it frozen? I thought this was supposed to be an abandoned colony." Mina looked over at Heero.

"It is an abandoned colony. Quatre owns it though so we can afford to keep all this running." Heero spoke looking at Mina as she ate her ice cream. _She's so beautiful... he thought. When they'd finished eating their ice cream, Mina leaned over and kissed Heero passionately. After 10 seconds, she pulled away._

"I missed you Yuy-kun." Mina said to Heero's surprised face.

"I missed you too Mina-chan." Heero answered smiling down at the blonde beauty in front of himself.

"Yuy-kun, do you know by any chance where Dr. J and Dr. Pluto are?" Mina looked up into Heero's mysterious Prussian blue eyes. Heero nodded his head.

"They're on colony 989." Heero spoke while leading her out of the ice cream place and towards the pilots' make-shift home. 

"Well can you take us there?" Mina asked as they walked into the pilots small living room.

"Us who?" a blonde boy with angelic blue eyes looked at Heero and Mina with a confused look.

"Lita and I." Mina said.

"Who's Lita?" Heero and the same blonde boy asked.

"Lita's my comrad. Who are they?" Mina pointed to the three gundam pilots.

"Mina-chan, these are Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell's still chasing your friend." Heero pointed out the blonde boy, a chinese looking boy, and a boy with long light brown bangs.

"Arigato Yuy-kun. Wataishi wa (KY: If we have spelled some of the Japanese words or phrases wrong please tell us.) Mina Aino." Mina smiled at the pilots. As she was about to say something, a crash was heard and Lita and a boy with a long chestnut braid came sailing through the closed window. When they landed, Lita was on top of the chestnut haired boy.

"That's Duo." Quatre glanced at the couple, a slight blush reddening his angelic cheeks.

"Lita what happened to you?" Mina asked staring at her friend.

"Well, it's like this..."

~*~ 20 minutes before Mina met the pilots...~*~

"Don't you ever stop chasing people?" Lita glanced back at him. He had chestnut brown hair and determined yet Happy cobalt blue eyes.

"NO!" He yelled back at her. She was fast but not fast enough. He saw that she was trying to jump into the pilot's apartment so he grabbed her around the waist. (KY: NOT LIKE THAT YOU ECCIS!) She still jumped but suddenly realised that the window was still closed so she jumped through it instead to find Mina and four guys sitting around a table.

~*~ Present...~*~

"Ooh aren't you hurt? You poor girl!" A voice hissed. Mina and Lita looked at each other and came to one conclusion. It could only be...

"Beryl." Mina hissed...


	3. A NOTE IF UR READING Love Will Find A Wa...

A note to all my readers…

A note to all my readers…

I have serious writers block and I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write it… Please e-mail me…

P.s I'm going to the land of no internet for a week but I'll have internet and when I get back I'll post the chapter u guys wrote 4 me and I'll mention u.


End file.
